Happy Birthday America
by RamblingRae
Summary: It's America's birthday and England's feeling rather cranky as always, but when he arrives at his home, a special surprise is waiting for him. UKUS. Crossdressing. Implied sexual content. One-shot.


**AN: I wrote this a while ago- mostly because I got inspired musical Hairspray. I really love that musical. A lot. And so, this song inspired this crappy one shot~ yay~.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I most definitely don't own "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise)" from Hairspray. Credit goes where credit is due. =3=**

 **Enjoy, all of you UKUS/USUK nuts~**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, America**

* * *

It was a rainy July morning when Arthur Kirkland, aka England, made his way home to his apartment. He had went shopping and of course, it was raining. And earlier that day, he had spilt coffee on himself. Oh! And that morning, he had stubbed his toe! And why was it that he was having this bad of a day? It was America's birthday- July 4th.

The pompous American always threw a huge birthday bash at his place and always invited everyone- even England. But of course, he never came, not even with America's endless badgering - "C'mon Iggy, it'll be fun! There'll be free beer!" But strangely enough, this year, he hadn't received an invitation. England figured that America had simply given up on inviting him.. figures that he'd give up eventually.

Their relationship was honestly complicated, well maybe not complicated to an outsider, but to England, it was. The two allies were like friends with benefits- when the world meetings were held in their own countries, they would stay at each other's places...drink...and then have sex. And sex always made things complicated.

It didn't take Arthur long to arrive back at his apartment which was a few blocks from the nearest grocery store, even with the heavy downpour, he was back quickly. He scrambled to grab his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

When he opened the door, it was abnormally dark. This was peculiar because Arthur always left a light on when he left the house - mostly to ward away burglars because, well, he was paranoid about such things. And it didn't help that he wasn't trusting of others. With a disgruntled noise, he reached for the light switch and the lights to the apartment flickered on. What greeted him within the middle of the living room made his eyes widen with surprise.

Arthur blinked slowly and dropped his groceries when he saw Alfred sitting on a chair in his sitting room. The American wore a tight fitting red dress that hugged his few how made his legs look amazing. There was bright red lipstick on his face along with some other make up that accented his features. A short blonde and slightly curled wig rested upon his head. To complete the look, the dress had a slight slit in it that revealed a single black lace garter upon the American's leg. England honestly had to double take to make sure that this really was America.

The Brit nearly drooled right then if he hadn't been already. It was hard not to. Currently, Alfred was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed, his legs crossed, his glasses delicately in his hand, one end of them resting between his now cherry red lips. "A-Alfred?" Arthur stuttered out, as if testing to see if this were real. The sunny blonde looked up, part of his glasses still resting between those lips. And then, without saying a word, he placed the glasses down on a coffee table and brought a slender finger to his own lips in a "shh" gesture. And before Arthur could question him again, he reached over to a boombox next to him and pressed the 'play' button.

A sort of sixties swing type of song started playing and the American uncrossed his legs before he stood up and began to sing. " _Those lips! Those eyes! That food_!" His voice was sort of high yet smooth like a woman's- had he been taking singing lessons? If not, he had to have been practicing. Alfred slowly moved his hips and slowly his hips and danced in a sensual manner as he walked over to the stunned Englishman. " _Well there ain't nothin' like a spread to getcha in the mood!_ " He sang.

Alfred gently grabbed the tie to Arthur's suit and pulled on it, moving his face to his own. " _Oh, Artie, can't you feel the burnin' flame of hot desire?_ " He sang that in a softer tone, as if he were just **trying** to make Arthur listen to him. And then, in a quick motion, his other hand grabbed the Brit's left hand and placed it on the small of his back, as if inviting him. " _You're gonna need more than some seltzer to put out this fire~_!"

When Arthur didn't really respond well, Alfred rolled his eyes and moved the hand further down to his ass and left it there while Alfred's arm looped around Arthur's neck. " _I'm wailin', look out ol' Baltimore! I'm sellin' something you can't purchase in a 10 cent store!_ " One of the American's legs moved teasingly up to the Brit's crotch and rubbed the already budding buldge building up in his trousers. Arthur's green eyes shifted to meet Alfred's cerulean colored onces. They were playful- twinkling like always. And they were teasing as well. " _Oh Arthur, I feel like a princess, come on and take me to the ball! I bet you're tired of heavy lifting, get your hands on somethin' small!_ " As he sang, he stepped forward a few times and ended up cornering Arthur, grinning cheekily. Now there was that arrogant personality that Arthur knew!

Alfred's cerulean eyes sparkled playfully as he leaned forward a bit more and licked Arthur's lower lip before he flipped the other's tie around, as if teasing him. Alfred sauntered a few feet away back to the chair he had been sitting in and stood behind it. He glanced back at Arthur with a little minx-like smirk and grabbed the back of the chair and started dancing again. Arthur felt like he was in some sort of Burlesque-like fantasy. " _Because I'm big, blonde, and beautiful! Face the fact, it's simply irrefutable!_ "

Arthur's eyes narrowed. That sly little- He made his way over to where Alfred stood and grabbed his hips in a firm yet gentle manner and pressed up against the other. A purr seemed to resonate from the American at the contact. Just what he had wanted! He turned his face toward the other and teasingly kissed along his cheek. " _Why waste one more minute? Now I'm feelin' brang spankin, new._ " Alfred sang in a whisper, lips against Arthur's ear now. " _Hey Arthur, take a look because it's all for you.._ " Once the music ended and the number was over, Arthur swiftly turned the American around, crushing his lips to his in a bruising yet deep kiss.

"Mm-!" Alfred was surprised by the force of the kiss but recovered quickly when he felt Arthur pull him closer. He melted into the kiss and kissed back with a little half-grin. It honestly wasn't hard to dominate Alfred when it came down to it. Sure, the American would top as well, but it was fairly obvious that he preferred for Arthur to top. Which was surprising considering his arrogant personality. And so, Arthur carried Alfred off to his bedroom (the place of Alfred's dreams!) and their long night of fornication began.

* * *

After the long night, the two countries laid beside each other. Alfred's outfit had been scattered all across the floor and all that remained of it was the garter and a hint of lipstick on his lips. Arthur looked over at him and suddenly pulled him close, a soft pant escaping his lips. Alfred made a surprised noise but didn't push him away. Cuddling after sex was one of Arthur's guilty pleasures after all.

"So what was that for, Alfred?" Arthur finally asked after a moment of cuddling in silence. Alfred looked over with a slight blush on his face. Oh, _now_ he was blushing? After all they'd done? "Well, in other countries, it's customary to give other people gifts on your birthday.." Alfred excused. Arthur's eyes narrowed as his tsun-tsun attitude flared up. "Don't tell me that you gave every other country what you just gave to me." He didn't sound amused at all- so he definitely wasn't joking.

"What? No way!" Alfred said, looking a bit disgusted by the thought. "You're the only one I'd ever do this for, Iggy!" Sometimes he was just too brutally honest. Did the American realize how embarrassing he could sound? Or how blunt? "My name is Arthur," Arthur grumbled into the other's sunny blonde hair. Alfred strangely smelt of wheat and wildflowers- a nostalgic smell. The smell of the field that he'd been found in.

Alfred simply laughed and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. Perhaps he liked to cuddle just a bit too much too. He didn't know- all he knew was that the other made him unusually happy and safe. "Did you enjoy my 'Un-Birthday' present though?"

"I don't think that there's a gay man alive who wouldn't enjoy that, 'Alice'." Came the amused Briton's reply. Alfred grinned. "If I'm Alice, then you're the Mad Hatter!" He chirped, making Arthur roll his eyes. "What? Why?"

"Cos I totally ship them. Have you even seen the Johnny Depp version?" Alfred questioned, still in the other's warm embrace. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled a quilt over them. "Don't even mention that Johnny Depp fellow," the Briton grumbled, remembering the other's fascination with the actor. "You jealous of Johnny Depp or somethin? I don't blame ya, he's hot as hell."

Arthur scoffed. "You have horrid taste in men. I'm way sexier than that man could ever be!" He couldn't help but be jealous- it was part of who he was. Even if he wasn't dating Alfred, he still would get jealous of anyone who caught his attention or of anyone who touched him. Alfred never noticed it, but countries like France and Russia would subtly touch him or be staring more often than they should and that made England more jealous than anything else. Couldn't they see that Alfred was /his/? He nearly smacked himself for thinking that. He had no claim to the other- not unless-

"Um, hey, Artie? Are you listening?" Came Alfred's voice after he nudged Arthur with his finger. The elder's gaze flickered back to the other with a surprised blink. "Eh? What is it, Alfred?" He on at all. Alfred huffed lightly and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I said that I need to tell you something."

Arthur blinked and nodded. "Right, alright, go ahead, I'm listening." The American coughed a little and mumbled something inaudible. "Uh what?" Arthur hadn't heard what he said. Alfred blushed and said the words a bit louder, but not loud enough.

The Briton rolled his eyes and moved the other's face to where Alfred was forced to look at him. "Just say it, Alfred," Arthur prompted, nudging him. "Christ- why are you making it so difficult? It's like you're trying to tell me that you love me or something!"

Alfred froze. "N-no, of course not! I just...ha.." his smile never faded. The slimmer framed man paused and stared, heart pumping faster. "Alfred... Alfred, you weren't..?" He inquired breathlessly.

The sunny blond laughed. "Course not! Never! Why would.. was just gonna... spaceship..." His normally twinkling eyes went cold.

Alfred stared down at him before he sighed. "Alfred, I love you." He said, getting his own confession out of the way before he gently yet forcefully pushed the other away and scooted off of his own bed. Alfred stared up at him in surprise and sat straight up. "You... you what?" He sounded incredulous.

"Don't make me say it again," Arthur grumbled. Saying those words made him embarrassed. He wasn't too good at expressing himself and Alfred wasn't making it any easier.

After a few minutes of processing what the other had said, a bright smile appeared on his face. "I love you too, Artie. God, I love you." He sounded all to happy now that he was able to confess. The Englishman blushed at Alfred's new-found bluntness. He was suddenly hugged affectionately from behind.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Alfred's voice was a giggle now- he couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that he was here with Arthur and had finally confessed his feelings! It almost seemed like a dream!

"Okay, you can stop saying it now." Arthur tried to sound annoyed, but he honestly couldn't be anything but amused by the other's behavior. Alfred really was cute when he wanted to be. The sunny blonde was simply giddy.

Alfred pulled Arthur down next to him with a yawn. His tiredness had finally caught up to him. He curled up to the Briton and his warm quilt and fell asleep within the minutes. A light chuckle escaped the elder country as he kissed his new-found lover on the head.

"Happy Birthday, America."


End file.
